walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury Army (TV Series)
The Woodbury army is a large, heavily armed group of survivors introduced in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. ''They are based in the fortified town of Woodbury and led by the Governor. They served as the primary antagonistic group for the whole of Season 3. Post-Apocalypse The Woodbury Army was not technically established until after the attack on Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie by Rick's group. Prior to the army's formation, Woodbury had many armed guards tasked by the Governor for protecting the town's fortified walls against the dead and hostile survivors. The Governor also had a trusted band of male survivors who accompanied him on scouting missions including Martinez, Shumpert, Merle, Tim and Crowley. Away from the rest of their fellow survivors, the Governor and his men attacked many survivor camps and settlements and slaughtered many survivors, including a group of National Guardsman, in order to steal weapons and other valuable resources. These atrocities were covered up with clever lies by the Governor Season 3 When Glenn and Maggie were captured, no one besides the Governor and his men knew of their arrival. So when Rick, Oscar, Daryl, and Michonne came to rescue the two, the people of Woodbury were told by the Governor that they were a militant, hostile force bent on destroying what they have accomplished. This was further pushed after the capture of Daryl, and with Merle as his brother and seen as a liability, the Governor declared him a spy and attempted for them to fight to the death, backed by the townspeople. The duo were saved though as Rick and Maggie returned to rescue them before the Governor ordered his men to kill both Daryl and Merle after the two would not fight each other. Having lost both his zombified daughter and his eye after a struggle with Michonne, Philip was hailed by the town as being a victim by the "crazed" assailants. The people of the town, willful and able, then signed up for the small army so as to get back at Rick's group and defend their community from subsequent attacks. Soon after, the Governor launched an attack on the prison, killing Axel and crashing a walker-filled bread truck through the main gate. An unnamed Woodbury soldier was killed. While the Governor's attack was meant to show the prison group that he meant business, it was nothing more than a tactical victory for him. Days later, Andrea brokered a meeting between Rick and Philip. After talking for some time, Philip demanded Michonne in exchange for a cease in hostilities, but the Governor would not keep his word either way and planned to kill whoever arrived at their next meeting, and save Michonne so he could torture her. The Governor's plans were thwarted when Merle led multiple walkers to the meeting site. Merle used a scoped M4A1 to kill several members of the Woodbury Army - including Allen's son Ben - before he was surprised by a walker, alerting the others to his presence. He was then beaten down before the Governor shot him in the heart, leaving him to reanimate. The next day, seeking revenge for the death of eight of his soldiers, the Governor carried out his attack. The army rushed into the seemingly abandoned prison and were soon trapped by walkers, released by traps set up by Rick and his people. While numerous Woodburians were killed inside the prison, most were able to flee. As they fled back towards Woodbury, a teenage boy named Jody fled into the woods and was found by Beth, Hershel, and Carl, with the latter shooting him in the head. The Governor, furious by how the people cowered away from the fight and how they were bested stopped his convoy and ordered the group back to the prison to finish the fight. Some of them - including Allen, who wanted revenge for his son - wanted to go back, but others - including Karen - refused to return to the prison. The Governor, in his rage, showed all of his people who he really was by gunning them all down, including Allen, and except for Martinez and Shumpert. The remaining three left the area but did not return to Woodbury. Meanwhile, Karen, who managed to survive by pretending to be dead as she hid beneath a dead resident, was later found by Rick, Michonne, and Daryl, who then went to Woodbury and brought all of its remaining inhabitants back to the prison. Woodbury was abandoned and then burned down by the Governor, who was left to his own devices. Members *Philip Blake'' (Former Leader) *''Caesar Martinez'' (Former Second-in-Command) *''Shumpert'' *''Allen'' *''Noah'' *''Paul'' *''Jody'' *''Ben'' *''Haley'' *''Pete'' *''Bob Adams'' *''Eisenberg'' *''Warren'' *''Gargulio'' *''Crowley'' *''Tim'' *At least 30 other unnamed members Formerly *''Sasha Williams'' *''Tyreese Williams'' *''Karen'' *''Merle Dixon'' (Former Lieutenant) Killed Victims *Sean (Zombified) *Franklin (Before Reanimation) *Wilson *Brady *Welles (Alive) *Oscar (Alive) *Axel *Merle Dixon (Alive) *Milton Mamet (Alive) *Paul *Noah *Rowan (Caused or Direct) *Eileen (Caused or Direct) *Dr. Stevens (Caused or Direct) *Betty Coleman (Caused or Direct) *Mrs. Foster (Caused or Direct) *Woodbury Resident 3 *Woodbury Resident 5 *Woodbury Resident 7 *Woodbury Resident 8 *Woodbury Resident 9 *Woodbury Resident 10 *Allen *Andrea (Caused) *6 unnamed U.S. Military soldiers *At least 22 unnamed Woodbury soldiers *Numerous counts zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"Home" *"I Ain't a Judas" *"Arrow on the Doorpost" *"Prey" *"This Sorrowful Life" *"Welcome to the Tombs" Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Groups Category:Woodbury Army Category:Antagonists